Back to the present!
by GraySkys127
Summary: "Well everyone stand in the rune chart then." They all complied and soon the three were standing in a circle. "Good luck kids," Frank said "Oh and one thing when you pass through." Harry looked up at him, "Yes?" "Kill that old snake-faced bastard please," then Frank poured the potion into the rune charm and everything went black.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, now that I have a, ah writing tool so to speak, I will be able to update. Now after advice from a friend I am changing my format. My chapters will be much longer, and there will be an update of maybe once or twice every 1-3 weeks. In the summer it will be more often, while the year less common. Now these last five weeks of school will be, trying so expect maybe two updates in this five week period, After that, the new schedule will begin. **

**(In a side note.) For those who have followed you may want to re-read this because I have changed things that I see have small plot holes, or I just saw it fit to add/remove detail. Until next time -Gray.**

***Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is just for fun. **

Pairings:

Harry/Ginny

Ron/Hermione

Neville/Luna

I will change POV and time of date a lot

So watch for those (shouldn't be too hard).

Warning: Some chapters are M rated for language and other themes.

Warning 2: Hardcore Neville (Hardened by war, not like asshole Neville just badass kind of)

This is text

_This is flashback_

"This is dialogue"

_This is parseltongue_

THIS IS VERY EMPHASIZED YELLING (duh!)

Harry heard the crash as Ginny spun around(A/N: This is a authors note in the story) "What was that" Harry yelled.

Slight bash.

This is the start of the chapter!

Chapter 1:

Harry looked up at the figure of Ginny Weasley walking over to sit next to him. "It's not right to brood on stuff Harry; this will all soon be past anyways."

Harry got slightly upset. "I'm not brooding, I'm just thinking about everyone."

Ginny sharpened her gaze, "think of them? This isn't thinking Harry! This is wallowing in pity and you know it; now get up and think the happy thoughts of seeing them again."

Someone cleared their throat, Harry and Ginny looked up and saw the form of Neville Longbottom. "I hate to interrupt the lovely moment you're having here but Tommy-boy was just given the secret of this place."

"How long do you think we have?" Ginny asked.

Neville looked mock thoughtful. "About thirty minutes if I am correct, he needs time to let everyone know, run skip and sing about it then oh yeah come here with the 'intention' on slaughtering us." Neville replied smirking."

"Well let's get this started then." Ginny replied happily.

The trio then walked into the third room of the flat to see Frank Longbottom getting everything set up, while Hermione was sitting on the coach humming.

"Everything is ready; we just need to wait for the Fidelius to be officially broken." Frank stated, Harry nodded towards him. "Neville we will let you talk to your father you know…"

Harry finished awkwardly. "Yeah I know… remember no beating around the bush." Neville replied with a grin. Harry walked over to Ginny sitting next to Hermione.

"It's sad it?" Ginny asked. Harry looked sadly upon Hermione, not wishing such a fate on anyone.

"Yeah… it is."

"Well, that's why we're doing this. To prevent this from happening ever again, to anyone." Ginny replied tearing up. Hermione still looked at them with a blank stare.

"Neville is taking the potion back with him, enough to help his parents and a little bit more in case this happens again." Harry replied shortly. Harry put his head in his hands and closed his eyes for a second.

"_This is the place?" Harry asked, looking at Evan Williams. _

_Evan gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Come now, when have I ever lead you wrong Harry?" Harry sighed and turned around, looking at the people gathered around him. _

"_Are we all set?" Harry asked. Taking in Ron's pale, yet deadly serious face. Evan's grin, but calculating eyes. Remus's calm exterior, but angry eyes, and Ginny's livid exterior and interior. Altogether people he would trust with his life. _

_After receiving a nod from all. He turned towards the wall again. "We're leaving in one minute. Prepare yourselves." He then turned and walked out of the room into the apparition zone. _

_He had just finished putting on his stealth attire when everyone else walked in. He waited respectably, and well over a minute for everyone else to get ready. _

_He sighed once everyone had finished, he started. "Alright. Just as we practiced. Hold on to each other, and Remus hold onto me so I can apparate us in. _

_Everyone nodded their consent. Harry sighed and ran his hand down his neck. 'We're coming for you Hermione. We're coming.' He looked back up and. -"_Harry!"

"The potions ready." Frank announced, snapping harry out of his remorse.

"Well better now than never." Neville replied. "Do you guys have your chosen item?"

"Yes," Ginny replied for them both.

"Well everyone stand in the rune chart then." They all complied and soon the three were standing in a circle. "Good luck kids," Frank said "Oh and one thing when you pass through." Harry looked up at him "Yes?" Kill that old snake-faced bastard please," then Frank poured the potion into the rune charm and everything went black.

* * *

He was floating, in blinding white light. Something, something was annoying him..? Voices. He was hearing voices. 'Go away...' He thought. "... He's waking up?" 'Waking up? The voice. Ginny? Neville?' "This will do it," a more clear voice said.

'I can't place that voice..' He was interrupted out of his musing by a shock of cold water drenching his face. Harry Potter opened his eyes in what felt like the first time in years.

He saw three faces, two of which were grinning wide and one wit a bit of indifference. "Ginny, Neville. What?" He ashes groggily.

"According to this bloke," Neville exclaimed pointing to the unknown face, "We're in a limbo."

Harry sighed, "Where's Dumbledore?" He asked wearily. The unknown man started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Snapped Ginny.

"You.. You want Dumbledore?" The person gasped between breaths. "What? Is Karma himself not good enough for you?'" He added laughing.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked growing weary of, 'karma.' "You've had it pretty hard, I'll admit... However, Mr. Riddle," he said with some indifference, "hasn't always had it good, but in his mind his life was great when the castle fell back in 97', however you, I must say have had a pretty shit chance. Fate knows of your plan," he stopped looking searchingly at us.

"It's very rare, and I mean very rare that fate lets people interfere."

Neville scowled at him. "Why us then?"

Karma gave him a searching glance, "you three were chosen because, Ginny you are extremely loyal to Harry and will do anything to help him, Neville you are extremely loyal and brave and will be an amazing leader in this war, Harry... Well Harry you're the chosen one. You NEED to defeat him!" he exclaimed.

Neville looked thoughtful, "Ron was always Harry's best friend, why isn't he here too?" Harry felt shock at that, "Neville you're my best friend too, I mean Ron and I had a really close bond, and I mean still do, however you're with me through the end mate."

Karma looked really proud as he spoke, "Ron, he wasn't supposed to die, I mean we are gods. We do have power but we only have a certain amount of influence in the living world." Karma said sadly.

Seeing everyone's downcast mood, Ginny, being who she was tried to change the subject. "Why are we all here?" Karma looked really happy that she asked that. "Well, I wanted to meet the infamous trio that's going to make waves, also I wanted to give you some gifts, from us; as in us the gods. Finally I wanted to give some advice about your trip, and some time traveling rules."

'Gifts? From gods?' Harry was thinking awestruck.

"I'm going to guess I lost you all at gifts, let me be clear on that, they're not anything special, all we can really do is gift you with one ability that you feel you will need, or you just really want it."

"So, nothing much huh?" Neville deadpanned, earning him snorts of laughter from the other two.

"We'll come back to that, anyway." Karma said in a fake cheery voice. "Time travel! The wonders of it, I mean imagine? It's not even supposed to be possible. Yet here you are," he ended quietly. "Anyone you tell, and I mean anyone must have your complete trust, also they must have a full-proof way to protect their mind."

Karma looked at them warningly, "also, the more people that know, the more of a chance that Modlyshorts -Neville broke out in full blow laughter- will find out." He said slowly letting that information sink in.

"So... We need to be cautious on who we tell, when we tell them, and how many people know?" Neville asked standing back up.

"Correct." Karma said, "I mean imagine if an unspeakable, let alone Tommy found this information out?"

Harry winced thinking about what would've happened if Magma, the head unspeakable got that information. "Now," Karma said pulling him out of his musing, "the rules you need to know are: No more than twenty people can know unless I inform you otherwise. Also.."

"How will you contact us?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Let me finish," he stated somewhat distantly . "As I was saying, you cannot tell anymore than twenty people, unless I let you know. Also if a person you tell willingly tells anyone else without your consent. You will pay. You were supposed to trust them, so choose wisely." Karma stated wisely."Also," Karma explained, "you and anyone you tell, can only time travel like this once. So no I'm not saying you can't use a time turner. However you cannot go 'back in time'" karma said, punctuating the, 'back in time.'

"Now to your gifts, what do you want?" Harry looked at Ginny and Neville contemplative. After a minute of thought Ginny said "I want to be closer to Harry. So I can always be right there for him or know if he's in trouble." Karma looked thoughtful. And finally exclaimed, "I'll give you a soul bound."

He explained happily. At their confused looks he elaborated. "You can sense his emotions, you have shared emotions sometimes, you're stronger if fighting together and weaker if fighting against each other, also in times of life and death for one of you, you can know snippets of important thought, and also you will know where the other is at all times, however this is only when one of you is in mortal peril." Karma explained.

Ginny looked really happy about that. "Well Harry what do you want?" Ginny inquired.

"Well.. I suppose it would be nice to have a full proof way to escape, or blend in anywhere." Harry mused out loud,

"Why not get full power, like completely, the most powerful wizard that has ever walked the earth." Neville asked excitedly.

Harry looked at him dryly. "My power at my full age, after we do the heir ritual, will be as strong as You-Know-Who and Dumbledore combined. The Peverell family was ridiculously strong." Harry stated. "However until I come of age I guess I'll have to live with being the second or third most powerful wizard alive." Harry deadpanned.

Karma looked at Harry curiously. "Why did you say You-Know-Who? Why not Voldemort? Or Tom Riddle?"

Harry thought for a moment and responded, "with the taboo on 'Riddle, Tom, Voldemort, The Dark Whore, Lord MoldyWhore' and plenty more, it is just habit now really." Harry responded.

"Well anyways," Karma said after a tense moment. "If you want something for disguise, or to hide, or steal; I have the perfect option," Karma exclaimed giddily.

"What is it?" Harry asked with Ginny and Neville looking at Karma confused.

"Well a Metamorphmagus of course!" Karma exclaimed excitedly.

"Thats-s, thats brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. Harry and Neville only nodding dumbly with her.

"Alright, Neville what do you want?" Karma asked.

Neville looked deep in thought for a moment, until he looked up. "I want to be able, to have everyone I care about to live through the war!" Neville exclaimed.

Karma looked really awkward at the, Harry braced himself for what was to come next. "You see, I-I c-can't really do that.." Karma said rushing the last part out.

"Why not?" surprisingly, not Neville, but Ginny demanded.

"Well , I'm not really in control of life and death, and no matter what, no spell, nor potion nor anything really can bring back the dead, once you've clocked in you've clocked in." Karma said nervously.

"What about us?" Neville demanded.

"What do you mean?" Karma asked.

"Well, if you looked at it like this, we're really going to a place where people, that we've known are dead, are going to be alive." Neville stated. Harry felt himself nodding with what Neville was saying.

"Well, have you ever heard of the multi-verse theory?" Karma inquired. At their confused looks he continued on. "Well think about it like this, every choice you make; whether as small as waffles or pancakes for breakfast, or as large as using a killing curse on someone or just a stunner, creates a different universe, the one where you're in stays the same, but essentially clones, into one where you made the other choice, or in some case choices you were contemplating against." Karma stated

"So basically, what you're saying is that, to say I ever got dared to go ask McGonagall to shag me, and I said no…." Harry was shaking with mirth while Ginny gave Neville a half heated glare.

"T-thats e-essentially the base of it." Karma said blushing deeply.

"Anyways," Ginny interrupted, "what does this have to do with us?"

Karma blinked owlishly at Ginny and answered, "Well Your universe, I mean the one you just came from, is living on, in total chaos."

Harry looked at Karma curiously, "Are there going to be two of us in the universe we're in?"

Ginny looked at him for a second and asked, "Is it even possible for two of well you, to be running around in the same universe?"

Karma looked at them both and answered. "No, your souls will merge together to be one larger and more powerful soul, and Ginny as for your question, yes it is possible."

Harry looked at him shocked, "so lets say, You-Kn.. Voldemort, in multiple universes were to find a way to jump universes…"

Karma winced at this and elaborated, "I think the worst universe we have is where the world is at all out war with seven Voldemorts warring against each other for control, with two allied together to try and kill the other five. Also Four Dumbledore's trying to settle it down, and one Harry Potter in the middle of it."

Seeing all their confused/scandalized looks he continued, "however yours will be nothing like that, it will be essentially the same universe, with the exception i think of, in your parents year Harry, your father chose to stay at Hogwarts and study on a Hogsmeade weekend, hence changing who bought the candy he wanted in your old universe."

Harry looked at him with eyes full of mirth. Karma cleared his throat. "Anyways Neville, what do you want for your gift?"

Neville, looking Karma straight in the eye, said "I want to be able to Apparate to anyone I care about, if they're in trouble and get them out of the situation they're in."

Karma looked contemplative for a moment, "I guess it could happen, however it would be more of something like, you would need to 'bond' with each person individually."

Ginny looked up at Karma, "How will we know how to use our, abilities?"

Karma looked at her happily, "this was the part I was hoping would come up, because no offense of course, you three are completely horrid at occlumency so you're all getting completely rock hard shields! All you'll need to do, is look into your mind. Now I'm sorry I have to say this, but it seems our time is almost up here together. Harry, you will be going first, I just want a word with Ginny and Neville. "You three will be together soon, I promise. As for now, see you later I imagine Harry." Karma said. before he could say anything, let alone think anything his world went black.

**October 31, 1981**

Harry felt himself waking up for the second time that day to the sound of voices.

"... Shh James, you'll wake him." He heard a female voice say. Harry felt his heart skip a beat or two. '...James?'

"Aww, Lils, he's waking up anyways. It's too bad we can't take him out tonight, a muggle holiday as strange as this one would even be a break from being stuck in the house!" The male voice, 'James' exclaimed.

A beautiful laugh sounded out, "Oh please, you have Moony, Padfoot, and Wormtail over every other night!" The female voice exclaimed. 'James' laughed a good spirited laugh. "What can I say Lils, they're stuck with us forever."

The female scoffed, "don't I know!" Harry finally, slowly opened his eyes and was not ready for the sight that he saw. He was in some sort of firm chair, and sitting in front of him were unmistakably his parents, James and Lily Potter.

"James he's awake!" his mother laughed smacking his father upside the head. His father, carrying him walked over to sit down next to his mother, he put his arm around her shoulder and said, "Just think Lils, Harry here is a handful, I'm not saying I'm upset about it, but another one coming was a shock. Harry, his mind still slow from all the info he had taken in recently, slowly understood the words.

'No..' he thought horrified.

"I'm telling you James, if its a girl, we're naming her Rose." James pushed his glasses back up his nose and sighed.

"The Evans family flowery name tradition, if its a boy, we're calling him Charles after my father!" James said proudly, "although, Rose isn't a bad name." James said, grinning cheekily at Lily.

"Charles isn't such a bad name," Lily said smirking.

After everything stacking up, it just came crashing down. Harry wasn't sure if it was his younger heart or his weariness but he started crying, crying hard. Lily looked worried, "We just fed him, erm its not his nappies, James whats wrong with him?" Lily asked slightly worried.

"He might just need a nap?" James replied uncertain.

'NO!' Harry though, ' go away, leave the house, he's coming tonight, its Halloween! Run!' he was trying to say as hard as he could, but the only thing his young premature mouth could form was, "..go."

Lily looked confused at that word. "I'll just take him upstairs," she said glumly.

She led him into the nursery where it all happened, and lightly put him into the crib. She looked at him sadly and said, "I don't know what's upset you Harry, but, maybe a nap will make it better."

'No! No! not you, don't go, run leave the house leave me just live!'

His frantic mind was screaming. Lily looked at him sadly and cast a mild sleeping charm on him to quiet his fussing, and hopefully calm him down. Within seconds he was out cold.

When Harry was awoke by his mum, he had a brief second of clarity before he remembered the circumstance he was in. she took him downstairs stroking his hair and handed him to his father who smiled happily at him.

Lily threw her wand down on the table and sat on the coach. James in an attempt. to lift Harry's spirits, started making bubbles appear out of his wand. 'No' Harry thought, 'it can't end like this.' "Go...go..go..go" Harry kept repeating. until finally he said run, "ru..ru,,"

James looked at Lily in confusion, "Ru?" He mouthed to her.

No less than five seconds later a loud explosion settled through the house. A look of terrified understanding dawned on both of his parents faces. "Go, Lily take Harry and run, I'll hold him off."

Lily ran up the stairs, Harry was openly crying now, In Lily's futile attempts to block the door a flash of green and high cold laughter reached his ears, Harry screamed in terror in fear, his magic was pulsating out of him in waves.

He felt the wards of the house, and Voldemort's placed wards go down, His mother must have felt them too, because she turned on the spot, Harry felt the small pull on his naval before he felt himself tear from his mothers grip.

"You, you honestly thought you could just apparate away?" He heard a high cold voice ask in mirth.

Harry looked around and saw his mother, with him lying on the floor in front of the crib. Lily quickly stood and put Harry in the crib, and stood in front of him protectively. Voldemort looked at her with something akin to amusement.

"Move," he said in a tone of boredom. "Not Harry, please not Harry. Take me instead, not Harry please." Lily cried

"You could apparate away, Lily Potter. But you don't, you beg for death so, I shall grant you your wish."

Voldemort paused, "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort said in a childlike whisper. Voldemort turned to Harry and started cooing, -wait Voldemort cooing?- "it's ok Harry. You will join your parents, and soon your godfather will join you as well." He looked at Harry in something akin to pity. "Avada kedavra"

Voldemort said with more power than he used on his mother.

The crib exploded, all Harry knew was pain, pain in his forehead, more and more pain. Slowly, the pain left his head. Harry found himself on the floor, in a destroyed nursery next, and lying next to his dead mother, and dead brother Charles, or sister Rose.

* * *

"..." "..." "... up!" Ginny Weasley slowly opened her eyes for what felt like the first time in years. Groggily she took in her surroundings, she saw her mother looking at her with a hint of worry in her eyes. Her mother, it took her for a loop seeing her alive and well.

She realized her mum was talking and she wasn't listening. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her mother. "Ginny..?" She heard her mother ask worriedly.

"I'm fine mum, just a bad dream," she said choking up.

"Well, it was just a dream, would you care to share it with me?" her mum asked.

"No, no its fine, er.. what time is it?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"It's just past nine dear, breakfast is ready, for when you want to come downstairs."

Ginny looked owlishly at her, "alright mum I'll be down in a minute."

Her mother looked at her fondly, "Alright dear." and she left the room.

Ginny got out of bed and walked to the loo. she looked her body up and down in the mirror and estimated she must have been maybe eight or nine years old. 'Everything is surreal,' she thought. The fact that the rest of her family, heck the rest of the world was alive hit her like a ton of galleons. She took in deep breaths and mentally prepared herself to head downstairs.

As she walked down the stairs she heard some clipped conversations coming from the kitchen, such as. "Come on Ronald, it will only be two months until you're at Hogwarts," the unmistakable voice of Percy Weasley," and "Be a good lad Fred pass the salt." Her father said.

Ginny took in a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the kitchen. Ginny took in what Percy said with shock. She'd be going to Hogwarts in a year and two months. She was almost ten!

No one really paid much attention the her entrance. Percy smiled at her as did both of her parents.

Ginny took a seat next to Ron and numbly looked at her plate.

"Come on Ginny, have some sausage." the relaxing voice of her mother said. Ginny took some sausage from the pan and smiled at her mother.

"What are you planning on doing today?" Her father inquired.

Ginny blinked up and him and slowly responded. "I might go to Luna's today dad if thats fine."

Her father looked at her impishly, "I don't know miss, you are needed around the house today."

Ginny looked up surprised, "Ok.. just tell me wh-.."

Her father laughed out loud, "I was kidding Ginny."

"He was kidding Ginny." Both twins coursed good spiritedly.

Her father sent the twins a fond smile. Ginny finished eating in relative peace, slowly coming to terms with the fact that her parents were alive, and the world was in peace. She thought as she made her way upstairs to get dressed, that a nice visit to Luna was in order.

* * *

Neville Longbottom returned to the land of consciousness. In a blur or swear words and moans. "Bloody Merlin in hell." he muttered sitting up rubbing his head.

He looked around wildly until everything that happened hit him like a ton of bricks. He looked around in awe at the thought of Longbottom manor still standing, and his grandmother still alive.

He felt around for the potion bottle, until he remembered what Karma said after Harry left. _"Your items you're taking with you will only appear when they deem it is appropriate." Neville snorted in amusement, "You're talking as if they have a mind." Karma only winked roguishly._

Neville looked around at his room and saw the wall of gum rappers, he jumped out of bed and ran over to the picture, the picture of his parents. His favorite picture out of any, except maybe the Order of the Phoenix at its strongest in France. He smiled sadly at the thought of all his now alive comrades.

He was startled out of his musings when a house elf, Tippy if he remembered correctly. "Young master is required in the sitting room to see old master off."

Neville looked at the house elf in shock for a second then replied, "tell her i'll be right there."

"As young master wishes," it stated and disappeared in a pop.

Neville gather some clothes from his room, went in the bathroom and looked his body up and down. 'I don't look older than seven he mused to himself.'

He freshened up and put on some fresh clothes. As he made his way down to the sitting room he wondered how Ginny and Harry were faring. He saw his gran sitting in the sitting room, rather impatiently.

"Ah Neville there you are," she said standing to greet him.

"Good morning gran." he stated happily. "As you know when you're ready to eat just call for Flappy or Tippy and they will fix you something, I trust you can entertain yourself while I'm gone?"

His gran asked, "Off course." He replied offhandedly. "Well, I'm off then. Emergency Wizengamot trial. Apparently Fudge has found something to secure this term." She said. Neville walked up to her and hugged her a tiny bit longer and harder than he usually did, however he would later refuse he did.

"Have a nice day Gran," he said.

His grandmother looked at him oddly, then her look softened. "You too Neville," and she was gone with a crack. Neville looked around, and walking out of the sitting room, thought how nice a run sounded.

Hundreds of miles away, in a large Scottish castle. A man with a sparkling long white beard, just sat heavily in his chair, opened his desk drawer, pulled out a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth. "Harry Potter starts Hogwarts in three years, what do you think?" He asked his loyal companion. Fawkes looked at him with a mischievous note and trilled a happy tune. "I hope so my friend, I really do…" The aged wizard replied.

* * *

Vernon Dursley was a very kind person, at least he thought. As he passed all the other undursleyish people on his way to work. He pondered on the enigma.. freak that was Harry Potter.

He would very much love to lay in to the boy until he could not walk, but Petunia the voice of reason had convinced him not to because people would talk about the new forming bruises. At only eight years of age His Dudders had a very immense vocabulary, he thought happily to himself. However the boy.. *ahem* freak, it seemed like did not know how to talk. He had not spoke once in his stay with them, ungrateful freak he was.

HE was very happy with his life before the little thing came into his life. A perfectly normal life, where there were no secrets of stick waving psychos. Yes he wished for a life like that very much. However Petunias freak sister had to go get herself blown up by some mad man.

Not that it was his dearest Petunias fault, no nothing of their freakiness could be blamed on someone as ordinarily perfect as his Petunia. Dudley, his prize son, the perfect image for his family was another thing that confused him.

As much as Vernon encouraged the treatment his son gave the thing, he seemed almost reluctant to do so, almost as if he was scared too. Vernon much hoped the thing was doing something, it would give him the perfect excuse, regardless of what Petunia thought to take all belts, *ahem* bets off.

As Vernon Dursley was happily driving to his work thinking now on the wonders of inflicting pain on the, "freak," the said, "freak," was just finishing the dishes. Emerald green eyes looked around the newly clean kitchen. He walked to his, "room," one would call it, and pulled out his tattered shoes.

"Where are you going?" a shrill voice asked. Harry turned and looked at his aunt, her lips pursued that reminded him disturbingly of professor McGonagall. He shrugged his shoulders at her.

Her lips, if possible became even more thin, "if you're not back in time to make dinner."

She left the threat hanging in the air and then disappeared back through the door. In truth Harry did very much know where he was going, he finally noticed Mrs. Figgs walks, "around," his house had ceased a lot, hoping he was correct in his assumption that Dumbledore felt it was safe to stop keeping a close eye on him.

Harry was planning on going to Diagon alley today and getting some small things to make his life at the Dursleys easier, many, many books on runes included. Also, he was going to start to prepare the safe house for the headquarters, preferably the same one as in his time, and a house for him Sirius, and hopefully Remus.

Harry Potter walked outside of the too perfect house, and walked down the street, he held up his arm and muttered lumos. Nothing happened. Harry sighed and tried again. Wandless magic was much harder than normal magic he thought bitterly.

After his ninth try the customary bang he had not heard in over fifteen years signaled the knight bus was coming, "Hullo, welcome to the knight bus, the fee is…" he stopped suddenly noticing Harry, "Are your parents with you youngin'?" the older conductor asked. Harry sighed and stepped onto the bus, shaking his head no, but offering him the muggle money he had saved up.

Stan's preceder looked at him suspiciously, "I don't think I can do that, it's against protocol." Harry sighed and tried his last bet, He put on his most innocent and pleading face he could. The conductor sighed, "OK, but just this once." Harry smiled to him and stepped on the bus.

After reaching The Leaky Cauldron, Harry stopped for a second, looking around at the standing pub. Harry swallowed the feeling of emptiness and walked in. It was apparently a busy day, as he was able to get into the alley without being seen, following someone in. He looked around in hidden wonderment, taking in the sight of everyone happy and healthy.

He walked down the street to Gringos. Walking in, he swallowed his feeling of emptiness mixed with wonder, and waked to the nearest teller. Walking up to him Harry stood and looked at him for maybe five seconds.

The goblin looked up at Harry , in a almost bored tone asked, "how can I help you?"

Harry looked at the goblin and quicker than he looked pulled out a cutting knife he had taken from his aunt's kitchen, The goblin looking alarmed, moved his hand to what looked like an alarm and only stopping when he saw Harry holding the knife to his palm expectantly.

The goblin, looking unsure ruffled through the desk and pulled out a blank sheet of parchment, pushing it in front of Harry, also giving him one of their knifes.

Harry took the knife and slit his palm, letting the blood flow down his palm onto the parchment. In bold letters, "Harry James Potter, heir to the most noble house of Potter."

The goblin looked at Harry with wide eyes, "follow me sir." The goblin exclaimed in a hushed but excited tone.

Harry, followed the goblin into a back room and sat down on a comfy looking chair. It was a comfy chair, he mused, as the goblin had already nodded to him and left the room. After maybe a minute passed another goblin came in, however this one had a more, dignified air about him.

"Good morning Mr. Potter," the goblin said curtly. Harry nodded in acknowledgement. The goblin raised an eyebrow, taking this as a sign of disrespect. "Short on words today Mr. Potter?" The goblin asked in what seemed like a cold tone. Harry nodded. The goblins jaw looked like it had just clenched.

"Very well, seeing as this is your first visit, and you… ah proved who you are already, I imagine you want to visit your vault?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders, and with a wave of his hand, which if in the future anyone asks, was a lot easier than what it really was, conjured a piece of paper with the words, "main Potter fault," written on it.

The goblins eyes widened in surprise, before it nodded curtly, and stood up. "Well, follow me then Mr. Potter." Harry got out of his seat and followed the goblin from the room. Harry was lead down a long hallway, into the main entrance, and then into the area where you get in the carts and go down to the vaults. "In you go," the goblin said smirking, obviously thinking this was his first ride, and it was going to catch him off guard.

Harry rolled his eyes, and stepped into the cart. When the cart started, and during the whole ride, Harry kept his face neutral until they finally stopped. The goblin looking a little bit leery, because of his lack of reaction, walked over the door with a small, "P," on it. He stroked one finger down it and stood back as it opened. "I'll be waiting out here for you." The goblin said wearily.

Harry stepped into the vault, and looked around. along large and vast piles of gold, were many books, a lot of chests and a miscellaneous assortment of items. Walking deeper into the vault, Harry found a small bag, which upon further inquiry, he realized it was a bottomless bag, also empty.

He started scooping piles upon piles of gold into the bag. Once he felt he had put his fill into the bag, he closed it, waved his hand over it, shrunk it and out in his over-sized pocket.

Harry took one last sweep through the vault and saw a door he must have missed. Walking over to it curiously, he opened it and peered inside. He saw frame after frame of empty portraits. He walked to this closest one and read the title, Arnold Potter -(1204-1279 A.D).

Harry rapped on the portrait a few times, until an older looking person walked into the frame. "Who are you?" Harry opened his mouth, and tried to talk, bewildered because what came out sounded like Parseltongue.

Arnold Potter yelled and tumbled back, he ran back to wherever he came from screaming something that sounded like snake mouth, Harry tried talking again and what sounded like words out. He, wandlessly again he must add, summoned a cup, and again wandlessly added water into it. after downing the cup. Harry tried talking again and a few soft words came out, "I'm a dunderhead."

Harry swore he heard a snort and looked around, "down here." Harry turned down and walked down the aisle. Coming upon last four he saw a decent looking women with long black hair.

"Well, I don't think that was parseltongue, a damaged voice box?" She asked, him? "Yup, definitely a damaged voice box?" Finally she turned her attention towards him, "Are you a parseltongue boy?"

Harry looked at her incredulously, "I don't think so." His soft but scratchy voice replied.

Suddenly, her eyes widened. "Harry?" she asked gaping at him.

Harry immediately went on the defensive, "who are you?" She looked at him with happy tears, "Harry I'm your grandmother."

Harry looked at her gobsmacked, and then looked down the aisle at the vast amount of portraits, "Out of all these, how likely is it that you come?"

Harry snorted out loud. He heard a bitter chuckle, and she responded, "oh its because I was born a black, so that automatically makes me a master on dark magic."

Harry snorted too. Then looked back at her, "Wait where do all these portraits lead to?" Harry asked, curious now.

She looked at him and beamed, "well Potter Manner of course." Harry just looked at her blankly.

"Well of course you know of Potter manner," she stated and grew flustered when he looked even more lost. She sighed and shook her head sadly, "Never, how do you now know of Potter manner, your own home," before Harry could even respond she turned and walked away.

Harry was staring at the portrait for what felt like a long time, until he heard someone else approaching. Harry walked over to the portrait he heard it from and almost choked. His portrait, well to be more accurate, his family portrait. Finally a man with glasses and dark hair came into view. He grinned at Harry,

"Harry, well… this is a surprise, where are, well we at?" Harry's face told him all James needed to know, through a strangled sob, "when?"

Harry's soft voice sounded scratchy as wool, as he replied, "1981, October 31."

James looked at him sadly, "How," Harry, feeling his eyes misting over at the fact that his first, well erm, 'conversation,' with his father was about his death replied, "Wormtail." Jame's face tightened, until he looked up, "when are you coming to Potter manor?"

Harry grimaced at this one, and replied "probably not soon," James, surprisingly grinned at this. "There is a book in the gold and red chest with the large J on it, about an art of magic called occlumency, take this portrait with you, have Moony, Padfoot, or Wormtail - assuming he didn't betray me on purpose- shrink it, assuming they're with you, yes of course they are, anyways I'll help you with it as much as i can, anyways once you reach a, 'mastery level,' at it, you can take this portrait, and animate it in your mind so your mother and I, well the part of us we left in the portrait can become a part of you!"

James said that in a whole breath, "Harry "J-just put this in a bag, its in the vault, it doesn't have a bottom, when you get somewhere safe just call for me and I'll come… I love you son," then James Potter's memory was gone, leaving behind an empty portrait. Harry sighed and wandlessly shrunk the portrait, he was starting to feel weak and sick from all the wandless magic, 'and they were just first year charms! Accept aguamenti, but well that didn't count.' he mused to himself.

Harry walked outside the vault, and nodded to the goblin. He got in the cart and started his ascent up. He remained quiet the whole time until he was out of the cart, "Thank you," his soft voice whispered and we walked out of the bank without glancing back. He got down the steps and then tensed as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Not so fast lassie." A familiar voice exclaimed.

* * *

Harry spun around at the contact, he was momentarily stunned at seeing the, now not so ex-Auror Mad-Eye Moody.

"You've caused quite a stir, leaving your house like that. Cause some people quite a worry." Harry snorted, already knowing who he caused to worry. Moody raised his eye but had no comment.

"Common lad, let's get you home, we need to stop somewhere first, it should be quick." Moody said steering him away from Gringotts. Harry, knowing where, -or more like who,- the stop was started to panic.

As the pair were walking down the street towards the exit. Harry got an idea in mind, a crazy one, but still an idea.

Harry pretended to trip, Moody instantly went to right him up, and Harry took his chance and sped off.

He heard Moody curse behind him and try and grab him. But Harry was not to be caught.

He kept on running weaving through people, which was becoming easier because of the commotion they were causing.

Harry felt a small pull on him, and instantly pushed harder. He would have laughed at the idea of being summoned if the situation wasn't as serious.

He really needed to get into muggle London. There was the only place he had a chance of getting free.

"GET THAT KID!" He heard Moody roar. Harry could see the leaky cauldron coming up.

Harry burst through the entrance, and was running towards the door when he collided with something, which made him tumble over.

Looking up he saw it was a grumpy looking wizard in Auror robes.

Quickly jumping up, he tried to run past him only to have a hand placed on his shoulder. "Aren't you going to say sorry, that was mighty rude."

The auror said with a sneer. Harry quickly nodded his head and said sorry and went to run out the door, but the auror grabbed him again.

"Why are you in such a hurry, that you had to rudely bump into me?" The auror asked with an air of suspicion

Harry let out a quick, "nothing," and tried to break free again, he swore he could hear Moody's leg coming closer, when the auror

gasped.

Harry looked at him, and saw him staring at his forehead, and did the only thing that the situation called for. Swore, hard

As the auror was pulling Harry farther into the bar, Harry saw Moody enter the building.

Moody was momentarily paused seeing Harry being pulled to the fireplace, but quickly regained his composure.

"Jugson, wait!"

The auror holding Harry, -Jugson,- turned to face Moody. "I didn't realize you were on duty Alastor."

"I'm not," the auror replied gruffly, "however you can't take him to the ministry," Moody replied

Jugson paused, as if he was thinking and looked at Moody, "I'm pretty sure, as I'm sure you know why, but the ministry would like to know that Harry Potter was sprinting through the door of the Leaky Cauldron, when he _was _supposed to be blissfully ignorant of the magical world."

The rest of the pub, who by now were listening in gasped and every eye found itself glued to his forehead.

Harry could see that Moody was itching to draw his wand, but wanted to avoid causing a larger scene, so he gestured to the fireplace as if saying, "after you."

Jugson nodded at him pulled him towards the fireplace and looked at him, and said, "First times always suck, if this even your first time." pulled some floo powder from the jar, threw it in the flames and shouted, "Ministry of magic, Auror office."

After the spinning was done. he found himself in a larger office, with desks all over. "I figured that wasn't your first time, everyone I know, on their first fell over."

Harry heard a snicker and a reply, "It might have something to do with you holding him, but pure speculation," another auror replied.

Jugson's face went red as he shook his head. The roaring of flames was heard again and Moody stepped out.

Jugson looked thoughtful for a moment and then turned to Moody, "Seeing as you're probably familiar, take him to one of the holding cells for now, I'm sure the boss will want to speak to him as soon as possible.

Moody glared at the man, "You're asking me to take a child, a child to a holding cell?"

Jugson snorted and looked at Moody, "Oh yes, it's a shame we don't have _any _means of making it more comfortable, if only stuff could just, _appear_."

Moody's face turned a little bit red as he glared at Jugson. -Dawlish snickered in the background-, and turned to Harry. "Come on lad."

As they were walking through the ministry, Moody turned to Harry, "this is some spot you've gotten us in, I would like to know how, but I'm pretty sure that will be answered soon."

As they got to the holding cell, Moody opened the door and walked inside, he transfigured the cot into a comfy couch, conjured a light that he attached the the ceiling. Warmed the air up a lot. and transfigured the stone floor in to carpet.

"If you're going to be here longer, I'll try and find something to bring for you to entertain yourself, for now just sit tight." and with that, Moody was gone.

Harry sighed and flopped down on the couch. He didn't want to risk pulling out his family portrait, and with a sigh he realized he had forgotten the book his father had told him to get.

So Harry just lay there, and what felt like hours passed, before his door opened again and Moody entered.

Moody had a sandwich and a ping of Pumpkin juice with him. He conjured a table and chair, while putting the sandwich on the table.

He pulled out a copy of, "The Tales Of Beedle and Bard," and put it next to the sandwich.

He sighed and looked at Harry, "something has come up, that will be problematic, someone will be coming to talk to you and explain, for now just sit tight. Aside from the sandwich, I always found the book entertaining as a youngster, maybe you will too," and with that he was gone again.

Harry sighed, he realized he was rather hungry and ate the sandwich. He looked at the book, and picked it up. deciding to give it a try, seeing as the only store he was familiar with was the infamous, "three brothers."

Time passed rather quickly as he was reading the book, whose stories he actually found entertaining, when he heard voices.

"They're not really going to give him a trial Albus?" The forlorn voice of Moody said.

"Alastor, I'm afraid so, however it is mainly for publicity for Fudge, something like figure out how he knew of the world, introduce him to it formally and have a few picture along the minister, and Fudge will have a for-sure way to win the re-election."

Harry almost smirked on the inside at this turn of events, Fudge wants to use him a poster boy this early on? Turning it on him to make him the fool sounds much better.

The pair were right outside his door, so he lifted the book to his face and pretended to be deep in reading,

He heard a chuckle, of the dead mentor at time, and despised, -but still loved- man later and looked up.

He was met by the unwavering gaze of Albus Dumbledore. "Hello Harry, I'm Albus Dumbledore, though soon it will be professor Dumbledore."

Harry, deciding to play along, tilted his head, and asked curiously, "Professor?"

Albus chuckling, said "yes Harry, however you may also call me headmaster."

Harry gave him a curious look and said, "I never told you my name." Alastor chuckled and gave him an approving look.

Albus looked at him for a minute and then said, "well you see Harry, you're quite famous."

Harry tilted his head at him, "for what?"

Albus looked solemn and replied, "that is for another time."

Alastor sent him a look, and Dumbledore continued. "Now, as to what is happening now, The minister for magic, -Cornelius Fudge- is going to put you on a… well trial is not the right word for it. Basically you're going to be questioned in front of a large group of people and then have some pictures taken of you."

"So basically I'm being used for publicity?" Harry interrupted.

Alastor chuckled. "smart one he is," he exclaimed.

Even Dumbledore's eyes had a mischievous twinkle. "I'm afraid so, even I, with my power, cannot stop this."

Dumbledore looked at Harry for a moment, "well if you're ready, we should get going, you have an appointment to, ah yes, 'gain publicity,'" Dumbledore stated with an amused twinkle.

Harry got up, handed Alastor the book, and followed Dumbledore out of the room to whatever cock-bull ploy Fudge had set up.

* * *

They walked down the corridor some, and came upon a lift. Albus tilted his head towards it in an, 'after you,' type nod.

The lift was empty accept for the three of us. Deciding to act like a I really was eight years old, I looked at Albus. "Why are the hosting a trial for me?"

Albus looked a little amused, and responded "My dear boy, this is not a trial, in all senses its more of an interview; accept in trial format."

I looked at him curiously, "why are they doing this just for me?" Albus looked down at me and answered, "as you said earlier, I am positive this is just for publicity, to gain The Minister publicity for the next election to get him the spot again."

Harry nodded, noticing Albus avoiding the topic of the, "Boy-Who-Lived," thing, and looked down. After a short time the cool voice of the female announcer said, "Department of Mysteries."

Harry felt a tiny bit worried, simply because this was where the full Wizengamot trials were held.

The passed courtrooms one through eight, and once they passed courtroom nine, and stopped at ten Harry felt a full blown sense of Deja vu.

Albus turned to looked at Harry, and said "This should be fairly easy, after the… ah trial… I will be waiting for you to ask some unanswered questions. I do not advise you to lie. It is of utmost importance that I know how you know of this world, and why. Now, I have to take a part in the trial, but do not fear, we are just going to ask you some questions, now do you have any questions?"

Harry stared at him, Albus had just asked that without taking a breath and it didn't even seem like he took a breath afterwards.

Being brought back to reality by Moody snorting, he answered, "no."

Albus looked at him questioningly and nodded, "alright, go on then," he said gesturing to the door.

Harry sighed and walked into the room, and was immediately taken aback by seeing the entirety of the Wizengamot there.

Harry stood looking up at them all, and they were all looking down upon him. Some with faces of scorn, others confusing, and some kindness.

He heard someone clear their throat, "Ah Mr. Potter, if you would, please take a seat." Harry looked up and saw Cornelius Fudge gesturing to the chair in the middle.

Harry went to it and sat down and looked up at him expectantly. "Well, we have Mr. Potter joining us right now." Fudge said to the room at large. and then to him, "We just have some questions for you. We would like you to answer them truthfully, ok?"

Harry looked at him, waited a second and then nodded. Fudge cleared his throat and asked. "Ok, so first off, how are you in this world?"

Harry swallowed and answered, "Well when two people love each other, they.."

"Not that way." Fudge said looking red. Some people were chuckling while others were looking upon him with scorn.

Harry looked up and saw a twinkle of amusement in Albus's eyes.

After Fudge recovered, he looked at him, "How are you in the magical world."

Harry thought for a moment and answered, "well the same thing happened accept my parents were wizards."

This time many people were outright laughing and others were smiling at him. "Fudge, with a rosy red face asked, "How do you know of the magical world?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, deciding to anger Fudge more asked, "How do you?" The room silenced immediately, with some people looking at him in respect, while most looked at him with anger and annoyance now.

Fudge looked angry for a moment, then smiled, nodding to and auror on his right."Would you like some tea Mr. Potter?"

Harry taken aback from the sudden change, shook his head no.

"Nonsense," Fudge replied, "I insist."

Harry starting to get a little worried replied, "No I'm fine."

Fudge looked down at him, "It would be a great insult for you to not take it, so do you like sugar in it or not?"

Harry once again tried to tell him no to no avail. "Well then, sugar it is." Fudge said nodding to the auror. Said auror walked out of the room and returned a minute later.

Harry, knowing now what was in the tea, because of the ridiculously short time it took to make it started to panic. However he accepted the tea with no complaint.

"Now, how do you know about the magical world Mr. Potter?" Fudge asked looked at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Drink up Harry drink up." Harry looked towards Dumbledore in a panic, only to grow angry when he saw him nod. 'He knew! Bastard..'

Harry, feeling cocky in his anger downed the tea in one gulp and instantly felt the effects of veritaserum.

"Now Mr. Potter, how do you know of the magical world?" Harry looked up at him.

"Someone told me."

Fudge looked slightly scarlet. "Who told you about the magical world?"

Harry panicked some, and then realized he could get out of this with twisted truths. "A person."

"Tell me the name Mr. Potter." Harry against his will started, "Ru-" but then paused, and found a loophole in it. "My parents."

There was a shocked murmur around the room. "James and Lily Potter are dead!" Fudge exclaimed.

"That doesn't mean they couldn't have taught me." Harry sniped back.

Fudge was seething now. "When did they teach you of the magical world?" he asked.

"A long time ago." Harry responded.

Fudge , realising he wasn't going to get anywhere, instead asked. "Why were you in the Diagon Alley today?"

Harry tried to fight the question but couldn't. "To know my assets and see if I had any houses available."

Everyone he could see looked generally curious now.

"Why would you need to do that." Again Harry struggled and failed to fight the serem. "To prepare a house for my godfather myself and whoever else comes along the way.

The few people that knew who Harry's godfather was looked shocked. "Wh-Why would you want to do that, your godfather is indisposed at the moment." Fudge asked.

Harry gave in to the serum and responded, "I want to have a house for him because I was planning to press a trial for him to prove his innocence." And the room erupted in chaos.

**A/N: Welp, here it is. Till next time - Gray **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I know for a fact I will be updating more once the summer starts. Until then just enjoy what you can I guess. Oh my chapters are going to start being much longer -two or three times the normal length- I hope that makes up for the time between updates. Also, I'm not sure if I mentioned this in the first note so here it is. Harry's previous timeline it is canon up until fifth year. Sixth year is canon for the most part, except for two large changes, one stated in this chapter, and another that should be rather obvious. anyways, here the story is.**

***There will be an important note at the end of the story* **

***The poll is still up, so vote!***

"_SILENCE!" _Dumbledore roared. Everyone grew quiet and looked between him and Dumbledore in shock and fear.

Dumbledore motioned for Fudge to continue, and looked at Harry with something unknown in his eyes.

"Th-This should move on to something more serious Albus! We need to know if what the boys says is true, and most importantly how he knows it. Also-" Fudge spluttered.

A woman next to him interrupted, "- Minister, surely you don't believe these ridiculous accusations this," she paused, "child," she spat "is claiming?"

Fudge looked slightly awkward. "Of course not Dolores, it's just that he's under the truth serum, and I need to check now or the press will have a field day with this."

Harry would have gasped at the revelation that the skinny and not so toad looking women was Umbridge, the foul person she was. 'Then again' he mused, 'she does look like she has a malfoy under her nose they way its up'

"This is the questioning of one Harry James Potter, note that in the paper, it is a questioning, not a full blown trial." Fudge said.

Fudge looked at Harry with a controlled look. "Mr. Potter, you need to answer the questions asked to you to the best of your ability. No dancing around the questions. Got it?"

Harry nodded.

"Right then. Is everyone ready?" Fudge asked to the room as a whole. and received muttered, "yes's"

"

Right then." Fudge began, turning to Harry. "Mt. Potter, in what evidence do you have that Sirius Black is not guilty.

"A conversation with the man, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew where Pettigrew confirmed that he betrayed my family, and framed Sirius for everything that happened."

The whole room erupted into chaos. People were shouting, many were calling him a liar many, were talking loudly to their neighbors, while Fudge had turned stark white.

"Wh-when did y-you talk to Black?" Fudge stuttered out causing the whole courtroom quiet."

Harry, who by then had given up fighting the truth serum asked, "which time?" The whole room was dead quiet.

"You've spoken to him more that once?" Everyone looked pale at the thought. Seeing as he was supposed to be locked up in Azkaban.

"Yes," Harry replied without a care.

"When?" -

"A long time ago."

Fudge looked curious now. "How old were you?"

"I was thirteen, fourteen and fifteen." Silence. Then everyone started screaming and the room descended into chaos.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. The room, once again descended into silence. "How can you have spoken to him, at an age you have not yet entered?"

Harry was panicking now, but by now there was nothing to be done in fighting the serum. "I have traveled back in time." The room descended into chaos once again.

Dumbledore shot cannon sounds out of his wand, and got out of his seat. he, discreetly spells around Harry's chair, which it seemed like Harry was the only one who had seen it.

He walked up to Harry, and raised his hands, his wand still in one. "People of the Wizamangont, are we really going to believe this, looked at the fa..-OBLIVIATOUS!"

He suddenly shouted causing the whole room to glow blue, and then settle down. Harry looked at him lost. "ous. Sir?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "You didn't really think the Obliviators obliviated each muggle individually, now did you?"

Harry swallowed and nodded his head. "Erm, Sir what about them?" Harry asked pointing towards the rest of the room which were watching them with a blank look.

"They will, not remember anything, until I want them to."

Harry looked shocked. "Well, what are you going to do with me, seeing as you know my ah, secret?"

Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "We will discuss that later. For now, how old are you?"

"Physically I am ten, mentally I am twenty-four."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, "Is there a reason you came back in time?"

Harry nodded. "A bad one."

Dumbledore sighed. "Alright, since you're clear from Veritaserum, you can make up answers. I want you to tell them it was me that introduced you and I'll take it from there."

Harry nodded in consent.

Dumbledore walked back up to the Head seat and said: "Finite."

"Now, Mr. Potter, how do you know of the magical world?"

Without missing a beat, and trying to keep his voice as calm as possible, Harry answered: "Professor Dumbledore."

Shouts of outrage were heard all around. BANG, BANG, went Dumbledore's wand. After everyone quieted down, Dumbledore said:

"I started to teach him magic at a young age, because as I've always told you Cornelius, I do not believe the Dark Lord is dead."

"He is dead!" Fudge said with conviction. "I cannot believe this. Dumbledore, you broke the law and started teaching a boy magic so he could be ready for an imaginary Dark Lord? Exactly how much magic does the boy know?"

"That is where you're wrong. I have not allowed him to do magic. He does not even have a wand. I have mainly been teaching him theory. Now, tell me that is not practiced in a lot of pure-blood homes, Cornelius."

Fudge spluttered for a second, then seeing many people nodding he replied. "Very well. As long as the boy has not done any magic." At which Dumbledore nodded. "Alright, so I assume we can wrap this up then? The press must be going made, and I trust you can take care of him Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore nodded "Very well then, this meeting is at an end." Fudge stated.

"We'll be going back to Hogwarts, Harry's not going to be answering the press today." Dumbledore stated.

Dumbledore walked down, from the stands, and grabbed Harry. As the Wizengamot was disbanding, Dumbledore conjured a quill and said "Portus."

He motioned to it toward Harry, and Harry grabbed on and felt the hook between his navel.

After the spinning finished he found himself in the headmasters office in Hogwarts, something he had not seen in a long time.

"Well Mr. Potter, I suggest you start explaining. You will not like the consequences if you don't."

Harry sighed, and went to sit down on one of the chairs facing the dest. "you'll want something to drink for this, something.. er.. strong."

Dumbledore nodded, "would you like anything?"

"A butterbeer would be nice."

A large tub of butterbeer and a glass with a bottle of firewhiskey appeared.

Harry started snickering, and Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "S-sorry, sir. I just imagined you drinking a very expensive elvish wine."

Dumbledore snorted. "I like my occasional elvish wine. However I don't think I'm going to like this at all."

Harry sighed and nodded. Harry took a large swig of butterbeer and sighed, well let's start at the beginning shall we?"

And so, Harry began telling Dumbledore of his first year, being introduced to magic, the quidditch team, trying to uncover the mystery of the stone, going down the trapdoor, fighting Quirrell, -who was not Snape- killing Quirrell, and saving the stone.

He went on to his second year, About the Petrifications, chamber, Lockhart, and Tom Riddle's Diary. Then his third year with Sirius Black's escape, Sirius's innocence, the time travel, and how the four marauders were all on hogwarts ground.

Dumbledore held up a hand in shock. "You mean to tell me, that Sirius Black has been in Azkaban this whole time, innocent? Wait of course, you just said he was innocent under Truth Serum, sorry my thoughts got ahead of my rationality. Go ahead."

He went on through fourth year, The Triwizard Tournament, Cedric's death, and Voldemort's resurrection.

Then he went in with the start of fifth year. Umbridges rule, Dumbledore's forced departure, The battle at the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius's untimely death.

Then he went in with his sixth year, how when Dumbledore picked him up he had a new magical hand, the collection of Slughorn, The Half-Blood Prince, and The Horcruxes.

At that, Dumbledore sighed, poured himself a shot of firewhiskey and downed it. "He made more than one?" He asked weakly.

Harry nodded. "During the summer before my seventh year, combined we were able to destroy five of them. The fifth being in Bellatrix's vault, -I'll go into detail once I'm finished-.

"After that, he knew we were hunting them, we only had one left which was his Snake. In his rage he started hunting down order members and slaughtering them and their family.

After the death of Arthur and Molly weasley, we set a trap for him for the, 'final battle.' We had every auror, every willing fighter, and every order member waiting.

Once Voldemort realized he walked into the trap, we put up the wards preventing him from leaving, incapacitated the followers with him and killed the snake.

You two dueled, it was a spectacular duel to watch, if the circumstances hadn't been so stressed. You had pure skill, while he had the magical power.

In the end, you wounded him and I stepped forwards and delivered the final blow."

Dumbledore looked curious, shocked, sad, and angry.

"T-then why did you come back?" Harry laughed bitterly, and pulled his hair up to show his scar.

Dumbledore understanding the implications, paled. "No." He whispered.

Harry nodded at his look. "We let our guard down, halfway through the seventh year, after everything was cleaned up and everyone was feeling safe and happy.. The wards went down at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was pale and shaking his head.

"Professor, how many students do you think go to Hogwarts?"

"This year, if every first year accepts, which almost always happens we'll have 1398 students at Hogwarts." He answered weakly.

"There were around 200 students on the grounds when the wards went down. Some were studying, others were just sitting around.

An explosion ripped across the ground as the wards came down, nothing too severe. But enough to shake the castle.

Then around 500 Death Eaters stormed the grounds. The 200 kids out were all killed within a minute."

At this Dumbledore was pale and just staring at Harry. "E-even the Slytherins?" Harry looked straight at him "Yes. The children of Death Eaters were to wait in the Room of Requirement until the whole thing was over.

You, the rest of the teachers, and everyone, yes even the Slytherins once they realized they were not being spared started to fight back.

Of course, the first through third years were not really helping much. They were just targets, they were almost all cut down.

As the battle was winding down, the odds were 1-5. around 900 students were dead, or soon to be dead. Every teacher was dead accept you, and The Heads of Houses.

Flitwick sacrificed himself to buy us some time. You created portkeys for everyone to be taken to order houses. The only people left were: Myself, Ron, Hermione, you, Snape, Sprout, and Mcgonagall, then Madam Pomfrey bursts in the doors carrying Flitwick.

She's hit in the back with a cutting curse, and Fawkes comes and flashes her out. Flitwick was dead by then, we didn't know that.

As you're creating the Portkey for us to floo out Voldemort screams in fury "Severus now." Snape then proceeds to look between you and I, and then shoots a solid black curse at you.

As we portkey out it hits you in the chess.-"

"-Do I die?"

Harry sighs and shakes his head. "No, no you don't die then. You go into a coma and wake a week later with no magical power left. The ministry fell within hours, and I don't mean taken over, I mean destroyed, everyone in it dead.

The order was unharmed accept for the Teachers that had died, the school being lost, their leader being removed from the game and the heavy loss that hung from the Hogwarts massacre.

We had to relocate to America, and they had a Wizarding army-"

"-Wizarding Army?" Dumbledore interrupted.

"Yeah, after our first war, they started to build one, it was around 1000 combat able wizards and witches, plus around 40 order members, and about 200 students from Hogwarts who wanted vengeance, and close to 500 parents of kids that were slaughtered in the hogwarts battle."

He stopped for a second and looked up, and was shocked to see that Dumbledore had tears running down his face.

"D-di-did Tom take the school from himself?" He asked hoarsely. Harry sighed and shook his head, squeezing back tears.

"We, we went back to it a couple months after the battle. It, It wasn't a pretty sight."

Dumbledore was visibly shaking, "Can, can I see it?" Harry swallowed hard and nodded.

Dumbledore got up and retrieved his pensieve. Harry sighed and put pulled a memory that covered the basics out and put it in the Pensieve.

"You, you don't have to come Harry. I, I think I can do it on my own.

Harry stood up and shook his head. "I'll go with you."

They both sunk their heads into the pensieve at the same time.

_Hogwarts was different, the castle was falling apart, there were holes in the ground, and the smell of death lingered. "Alright, go in teams of two. Hermione, Ron check the Gryffindor tower. Evan, Jack, Check the Hufflepuff common room. Tonks, Luna, check out the Ravenclaw tower. Remus, Neville get the kitchen, the rest of you split up into teams of two and search each floor, Harry and I will check the Dungeons." Mcgonagall said. _

"_Remember, if you see a body of a student attach a portkey to it to be sent to the grave, a death eater just burn it. Some...bodies...may be hard to tell, send them back to headquarters, Alright, go."_

_Harry knew, that Minnie was going to go with him because she couldn't bear to see the state of the Gryffindor tower. They made their way down to the dungeons, stepping over bodies of Death Eaters and students alike. Once they reached the Dungeons, they started portkeying bodies out._

_Harry didn't recognize any of them, because they were a majority of Death Eaters, with one or two young slytherin students here and there. _

_It was really cold, Harry realized. They got to the Slytherin common room, and Mcgonagall gasped, as did Harry, as the portrait was gone and instead was a gaping hole. They walked into the room, and Harry felt tears pricking his eyes._

_Strewn over furniture were students of all ages, they began portkeying the body's out. They were all perfectly intact, Harry realized, must be due to the cold. _

_After checking every dorm, and getting every student out, some of which Harry recognized from his year. They made their way back toward the entrance hall. _

_They saw Remus and Neville, as well as Jack, and Evan. Remus looked like he wasn't sure what to do, while Neville had a sad expression on his face. Jack and Evan were not even looking at them._

_Finally, after 30 long minutes everyone was back. "Well." Mcgonagall started, her voice choking. "Report." _

_Remus and Neville sighed, "our story matches in with Jack, and Evans."_

_Evan nodded and said. "It looked like there have been people living in the common room for a while after the battle. The room, it looked like was sealed by elven magic. _

_Seeing as the room was right next to the kitchens, and that's where Remus and Neville come in." Evan said and sat down sighing._

"_The kitchens were, a mess. All the house elves were dead accept for two, we sent them back to Headquarters to get cleaned up. One of them asked me to give a note to you Harry, he said it was written by someone who was your friend." _

_Remus said handing a note to Harry. _

_Dobby was happy to have known the Harry Potter. Dobby will never forget how Harry Potter freed him from the Malfoys, and For Harry Dobby will protect the students, even in cost of Dobby's life. _

_-Always a friend Dobby_

_Harry put his head in his hands, and cried for his deceased friend. _

"_The Ravenclaw tower was empty, it looks like every Ravenclaw died fighting, or trying to get into the tower." Tonks said,_

"_Same with the Gryffindor tower, it seems the Death Eaters couldn't get into it." Ron replied. _

_The memory ended then, _and Harry collapsed next to Dumbledore and just cried.

"Tha-thank you for showing me that." Dumbledore said after a long silence. "I needed to know."

Harry silently nodded and pulled himself into a chair. He waited for Albus to get into his, he then raised a toast.

"To the preservation of life." Albus repeated him and they downed their glasses.

"Harry, I assume you don't want to go back the the Dursleys? I can't force you to go back, and now I wouldn't even try."

Harry nodded, "Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley came back with me. I haven't heard from them yet, but now that I have a way to get in touch with them, that will be a priority."

Albus nodded. "If you're up for it, it's still early in the day, so I feel we have time to go back to the Ministry and fill the papers for Sirius's trial. Also, I can contact Arthur, on the premise of making a, 'date,' with his youngest boy Ronald. Augusta should not be hard to get in touch with, seeing as you're Neville's godbrother."

Harry nodded his consent, waved his hand and made himself more presentable. Noticing Albus do the same.

"Well, let us go." Albus said. and walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted: "Ministry of Magic." and was gone in a swirl of flames.

Harry followed suite and did the same. After the spinning he straightened himself up, and followed Dumbledore towards the auror department.

"We'll stop by Arthurs office after Amelias." Albus explained.

Harry nodded. "It's odd you know, seeing it all again."

Dumbledore sighed. "I can only imagine my friend."

They made their way through the Ministry, and came upon the auror department.

They passed the regular auror office, and went straight up to Amelias secretary.

"You need to make an apo-" The secretary said, then stopped short. "Sir! and Harry Potter? Oh my, I am so sorry, Do you need to see Amelia? Of course you do, you're not here to admire the wallpaper, I'll be right back!"

The flustered secretary said, and ran off toward Amelia's office.

Dumbledore chuckled sadly. "It's sad what a name can do to some people."

"Voldemort." Harry whispered in agreement.

"She'll see you now." The secretary said, nodding them toward the door."

"Thank you Mrs. Emily, former Ravenclaw if I'm correct?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

She blushed and nodded.

"Well, this way Harry." Dumbledore stated nodding toward the door.

They walked into the room, and waited patiently for Amelia to acknowledge their presence.

Ah, Albus, and Mr. Potter, what a surprise, "What can I do for you?"

"Young Mr. Potter here has found an injustice in the system." Albus stated bluntly.

Amelia's gaze sharpened and her eyes narrowed at Harry. "What do you mean, by an 'injustice,' Mr. Potter?" She asked icily.

Well, it is something quite sad," Albus started. "You see, when young Sirius Black was but in Azkaban, he never got a trial. Now here comes along poor, young Mr. Potter. He has just recently found out the true cause of his parents deaths, and he wants answers. But alas! Sirius Black is in Azkaban. Young Harry here, want's a trial, one that was never given in the first place, for Mr. Black. He wants to look upon Sirius, and ask 'Why? why my family?' and see what the man's reactions, and understand why he did it."

At the end of the speech, Amelia had tears in her eyes, and was nodding. "I, I know this can be arranged, seeing as Black never got a trial in the first place. We will get Mr. Potter justice. It's the least we can do, to repay him for his service to the Wizarding world."

Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "That is all I ask Amelia. Now Mr. Potter and I must be going. I hope to see word of a swift trial for Mr. Black."

"Of course Albus, of course." Amelia said showing them out.

Once they were out of her office, and out of earshot from the secretary, Harry rounded on Dumbledore. "How... how very Slytherin of you."

Albus chuckled. "Sometimes, having all the houses traits, is the easiest way through life."

Harry chuckled. "It certainly comes with it's perks."

Dumbledore nodded. "Now, to Arthurs office."

After meeting with Arthur, and securing a lunch date with the Weasleys for this coming Saturday, they made their way out.

As they were in the Auditorium a booming voice sounded out. "Albus, wait."

They both turned around, to see none other Augusta Longbottom. walking towards them.

"I wanted to ask you, but you left so fast I didn't get the chance, anyways why were you, training Mr. Potter? When you declined guardianship to me, multiple times. I would have let the boy train with you, and he could have been with his godbrother."

Dumbledore looked sheepish for a moment, then replied. "Augusta, maybe tomorrow you could come to Hogwarts tomorrow, with Neville and I can explain."

She looked at him stiffly then nodded, and walked away towards the floo.

Harry looked at Dumbledore's face, and just started laughing.

* * *

The night had passed, surprisingly fast. In which Harry had slept in the guest quarters in the Headmasters Suite.

Soon enough it was lunch time, and Albus and Harry were sitting at the table, waiting for their guests to arrive.

A ding, had announced the ring of the floo, and Neville and his grandmother stepped out.

"Albus." Augusta said still somewhat icily.

"Professor." Neville said, sheepishly, and with some respect.

Harry sighed, thinking all hope was lost, until Neville walked right up to him and said. "Hi, I'm Neville, I'm your god-brother, I don't know much about you, it's kind of a stag."

In which Harry promptly, spit out his pumpkin juice.

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope the wait wasn't too long. The poll is still up, and until next time -Gray**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Something, I have thought people would wonder about is Harry's lack of talking, and how he had no permanent damage. I was not clear on this in the previous chapters, but Harry would talk in school and such. Just never ever to the Dursleys. As to why his voice was hoarse, school had been out for a month about, also why Hogwarts is for the most part empty. Well, here is chapter three. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. **

Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard. He felt a flare of anger in him.

The fact, that Neville had been back, but not stuck to the plan, he couldn't understand why.

Harry, deciding to get back at him for it, decided to play dumb. He wiped the pumpkin juice off the table, and turned to look at Albus.

He secretly winked at him and then turned back to Neville, to see Neville watching him impatiently.

Harry gaped at him, schooled his face to one of wonderment. "I have a god-brother?" He asked in wonder.

Neville's face was marked with confusion. "I thought you were told a _long_ time ago." he exclaimed.

Harry shook his head no, giving Albus a sympathetic look; as he was getting his head bitten off by Mrs. Longbottom.

Neville gave him a searching look. He then turned toward his grandmother and Albus.

"Professor Dumbledore, Grandma, can Harry and I go around the castle and talk?"

"Nevile! Apolog-."

"No dear, it is quite alright," Albus interrupted her. "How about a cuppa with Minerva?"

Neville's grandmother sighed. "That would be nice Albus," she gave Neville a long look. "Behave."

And with that, Neville pulled Harry out of the office and down to corridor.

"Do you know where you're going?" Harry asked Neville.

Neville looked at Harry as if he was crazy. "No Harry, I just have seven years of experience around the castle."

Harry put a brief hurt look on his face. "Well, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was customary for other children to already be acquainted with the castle."

Neville shot Harry an annoyed look. "Come off it Harry, no one is around right now."

Harry put a really confused look on face. "What are you talking about?"

Neville stopped and looked lost for a minute. "You're telling me, you, are not you?"

Harry stopped and gapped at him. "Of course I'm me. Who else would I be?"

Neville sighed and put his hand on his face. "I worded that wrong. Are you you, but also a different you?"

Harry tilted his head toward him. "Do you mean, as in if I change over time? Because everyone changes over time."

Neville sighed and shook his head. "Never mind then, what do you like to do? How did you get introduced to the magical world?"

Harry sighed, deciding to stop the game now. "Well I was introduced to the magical world by my friend Hagrid, when I was eleven. I also love quidditch.

Neville stopped mid walk, and turned toward Harry. "Yo-you? W-wh-why?" He then stopped and punched Harry in the arm.

"Why? When?" He asked looking annoyed.

Harry sighed and looked at him. "I got back, on October 31, 1981."

Neville looked at him with his mouth hanging open. "Wow. That is, just wow."

Harry nodded, "I assumed you guys had made it back right then too. As time went on I had my doubts, and soon, I was not sure you two had come back at all."

Neville sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow, I mean, that really sucks. You have no clue if Ginny has arrived, right?"

Harry nodded somberly. "I'm, I'm glad you're here at least. How long after he sent me, did he send you?"

Neville responded, "It felt about a half a minute. Why?"

Harry looked at him. "Well," he began slowly. "maybe that's why we came in at different times. "Ginny probably won't even be here for a little bit longer."

Neville sighed and nodded. "Well, we have three years to blow until we're in Hogwarts. What should we do?"

Harry looked around them once again. "Albus already knows."

"He does?!"

Harry nodded sheepishly, "I kind of got myself in a sticky situation, and he had to bail me out. He is on our side I think. Only time will tell, if he tries to manipulate this toward his means, we'll use his past against him."

Neville swallowed thickly and nodded.

"-Anyways. I got myself caught by Old Mad-Eye, and his buddy aurors came in. Long story short, I was taken up on trial, put under truth serum, and Dumbles pulled some awesome Obliviation bull-shit. It was pretty cool actually."

Neville nodded chuckling. "He always was awesome, don't get me wrong alright, but I kind of hope during this war we can see him in action."

Harry nodded wistfully. "I still hope it ends quickly however. I want no chance at what happened last time."

Neville got a sad look in his eye. "Yeah, ending the war as quick as it begins, or even better. Having no war would be amazing."

Harry nodded wistfully, "imagine, Tommy has no time to do anything. He comes out of the cauldron and get's and AK in the ass."

Neville, then did an interpretation of a haughty man rising, and the promptly falling back down.

Harry chuckled at that. A comfortable silence settled as they explored the castle they had once lost."

Have you received your item yet? Or power?" Neville asked, breaking the silence.

Harry sighed and shook his head, "it sure as hell would be nice though; but in all honesty how would it work?"

"What do you mean?" Neville prompted.

"Well think about it, how can there be two Elder Wands in this world." Harry responded.

Neville gave him a thoughtful look, "maybe you'll just have to do without it."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks at those words. "No, no, no, no, no. Sorry mate, I'm going to get my Phoenix wand of course, but the power the Elder Wand gives, is amazing. I feel naked without it, when I start using magic again I'm going to need it."

Neville sighed and gave Harry a look, "watch yourself Harry."

Harry nodded his head acceptance. "I'm not like that."

Neville gave him a stiff nod. "Anyways, what's the plan from here?"

Harry looked at him, "later, seeing as our plan has gone to shite, and we're basically trying to pick up the pieces of it, I should think we have none."

Neville looked at him thunderstruck "so we're flying in blind?"

Harry looked at him thoughtfully, "not really. We have Dumbs, also we're going to have Padfoot, and hopefully Moony too."

Neville nodded at him. "It's going to be weird."

Harry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well think about it. Hermione is going to be bookish and snobbish, and well… sane. Ron is going to be immature still. Evan is never going to become the warrior, you and Remus will not be as close. I have to start over with everyone too." Neville explained.

Harry nodded, understanding some. They had reached the Black Lake now, and sat down under a tree next to it.

"Hermione, we'll have to work out of that. Ron, will grow up. Evan, well it's good he won't have to be one. Remus and I will be fine with Padfoot alive, we'll become closer than ever too. Hopefully Teddy won't just be a dream in his mom's stomach now."

Neville gave him a pained look and nodded. "What are the plans for now then? Where are you staying?"

Harry actually blanched at that, "do, do you think we can let your grandmother in on our secret?"

Neville gave him a look. "Why?"

Harry sighed, "I want to stay at Potter Manor, but it will be weird, alone and all. Also for you to visit without complicating things a lot, it would be better if it is not in secret."

Neville nodded at that, "we'll ask Dumbledore."

Harry nodded, "want to head back up now, I'll explain stuff to Albus."

Neville nodded, and they made their way back up in silence. They reached the gargoyle again without interruption.

Neville gave Harry a look. Harry nodded and stepped up. "Right," he coughed, "Lemon Drops." Nothing happened.

Neville patted him on the back. "Nice one mate."

Harry turned at him and glared. "Bertie Botts every flavor beans, no? OK, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fizzy Wizzy, Chocolate frogs, Candy in a can, cockroach clusters, Exploding Bon-bons Acid pops dammit!"

Neville was snickering really hard by now. Harry turned around with all intents of scolding him, until he saw the three adults watching him with varying expressions.

Dumbledore with a shining twinkle and curved lips walked up the the gargoyle. "Mars-bars."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Harry exclaimed. "A muggle candy!"

Neville burst out laughing now and slid down to the ground.

Dumbledore smiled serenely. "I believe you wanted to talk to us Mr. Potter, why don't you come in. Minerva, the chat was fun, but alas, it's time for business. I'm afraid this is quite private, and unless Mr. Potter gives me the go, it will remain so. He looked at Harry.

Harry shook his head no.

Mcgonagall huffed and turned around, walking off.

As the four of them got situated in Dumbledore's office, Harry looked at him. "I want to let Neville's gran know seeing as he's in the deep of it, it will make everything much easier."

She immediately straightened. "Let me know what?"

Harry looked to Albus for help. Albus pulled something out of his desk drawer, he wrote something down on a piece of parchment and handed the items to Harry. Looking down, he saw it was his bank key, and the permission to have access to the full Potter estates.

Neville's grandmother's eyes widened at seeing that. "Albus, what?"

He smiled mysteriously at her. "All will be revealed in time my . Longbottom," he said, offering him his wand. "Take out what you want to show her, I assume you know how?"

Neville nodded, taking it, ignoring his grandmother's protests and pulled out a long strand of memory, silently conjured a vial, and put it in. Giving Albus back his wand then walking toward the floo.

Harry nodded at Albus, smiled apologetically to Neville's grandmother. Following Neville into the floo, "Diagon Alley!" He shouted, spinning into a world of ash.

Harry spun out, and was caught by Neville. He nodded at him. They made their way to Gringotts, trying to draw as little attention as possible.

They made their way in the building. "Hi I'd like to speak to a Goblin about the Potter estates." Harry started.

* * *

They walked out of Gringotts nearly an hour later, and quite frankly, and annoyingly, Neville could not stop laughing.

"You, you thought THAT small vault was your main one? That was your parents vault mate." Neville exclaimed between gasps of breath.

Harry glared at him, "well it's good to know I can buy the world one hundred times over, and still have enough to buy it again."

Neville started laughing again, "alright, let's get you a wand Neville, myself too. until MY wand comes."

Neville glared lightly at Harry for saying that. "Yeah, let's get our wands for now."

Harry nodded, not missing the glare sent at him at bringing up the Elder Wand.

He pulled Neville into a side alley, and wandlessly summoned black cloaks for them. Used a charm to make them look taller, and modify their voice. Then, he abruptly sunk to the ground.

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed, helping him up. "What happened?"

"It's just," Harry started, "using that much wandless magic was taxing on my old body, let alone this one. Just let me rest for a minute."

After about a minute of sitting their, Harry stood up. "Well, let's get going."

Neville hurried to catch up with him. "We're going to our old provider?"

Harry nodded at him. As they walked into Knockturn alley, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Dementor charm," he mouthed to Neville. He saw Neville nod, and Neville cast the charm on himself, and Harry.

After that, they made their way toward the wand shop in relative peace.

They walked into the shop, and immediately Neville dropped the charm on them.

The owner of the shop walked out of a back room. "How can I help you?" He asked watching them warily.

Neville stepped forward. "We need two wands, with hidden wand holsters, along without a trace on them, within the hour. for 300 gallons, no more, no less."

The man looked taken aback for a moment. "Now see here, you can't just."

"_Now." _Harry whispered in parseltongue.

The shop owner gaped at him. "You're a parselmouth!"

Harry nodded at him, "I suggest you get on that, or you won't like what happens."

The man nodded vigorously, "you first sir." He said looking at Harry.

Harry walked up to him and help out his hand. Move your hand over the counter, and tell me when you feel a magical pull." Harry nodded.

He nodded at the one that he felt a pull off of.

"Yew," the man said. "Now, move your hand along the buckets, let me know which one you feel the most pull from."

Harry nodded and repeated the process. "Phoenix feather!" The man said excitedly.

Harry felt a chill run down his body.

"I need to measure you to determine the length of the wand." The man said. Harry nodded and let him do his thing.

The man, after looking at the measurements, looked up and said: "the final results, will be a 13 ½ inch yew wand, with Phoenix feather core."

Harry felt his blood run cold.

"That's fine." He heard Neville answer for him.

"Alright," the man said. He looked at Neville, "it's your turn now."

Neville nodded and walked over to him, repeating the same process Harry had just done.

* * *

They walked out of the shop, thirty minutes later with their new wands.

Neville turned on Harry right when they got out. "I know it's no coincidence, that our wands are the exact same as each others, and Voldemort's, but **they are not his!" **Neville said firmly.

I snapped out of my revive, and nodded at him. "Yeah, you're right. It's just, I don't know. Odd."

Neville nodded. "Well, are you ready to go to Potter Manor?" He asked with a hint of excitement.

Harry perked up at that, having forgotten temporarily. "Let's go!" He said with excitement.

Neville pointed his new wand at the portkey. "Activate." He said in a strong voice.

Harry grabbed onto it at the last second and felt the jerk behind his nasal.

They landed with a soft thump, in front of a beautiful looking place. It was not overly large, but still had a grand theme about it.

They walked into the manor, expecting to see it in a state of dust and decay, instead to see a house elf waiting for them.

"Master Harry?" It asked seeing Harry, tears welling up in its large, vividly violet eyes.

Harry nodded awkwardly, and started patting the house-elf on the back when it ran and hugged his knees.

"I has been waiting a long time for masters to return. Where is masters James and Lily?" She asked.

Harry looked down, "they're dead," he said sadly. She gasped in surprise, and started crying harder.

"I's so sorry master Harry, I should have been there."

"It's fine." He said weakly. "Could you do somethings for us?"

"Of course master Harry, of course." she exclaimed excitedly.

"First," he said looked kindly at her." Can you prepare five rooms. It is just us for now, but most likely we will have more. Second is their food in the house? If not, can you get some, however you did for my parents. Third, is their a place where four portraits are hidden in the manor?"

She looked at him with excitement. "The rooms will be done sirs, there is a small amount of food for me's, but I'll go get what old masters used to like. There is a room across from old masters room, behind a wall. I do not know how to open the wall, I always just pop in."

Harry nodded at her. "Thank you…?" He left off feeling bad.

"My name is Violet, sirs." she said and then popped away, presumedly to do what he had asked.

Neville elbowed him in the ribs. "It fits." He said laughing. At Harry's look, he continued. "Her eyes."

Harry nodded in comprehension. "Ready to officially meet the marauders."

Neville laughed and nodded. After a half-hour of exploring, and finally finding his parents old room they stood in-front of the wall across from it.

Harry cleared his throat. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The wall in front of them morphed into itself, and revealed a cosy, albeit dark room.

They walked into it, and instantly a fireplace toward the right lit up. Facing it, was a couch, and above the couch, were four painting embroidered in gold.

Harry smiled at seeing the shocked but delighted faces on all of them, and then one lit a rage in him. "You!" he sputtered, and pulled out his wand ready to blast it into pieces.

"Wait!" Three collective voices shouted, and he was confused as his father, Remus and Sirius all, pushed into his portrait. \

Harry stopped his curse at the last second. "What?!" He asked/snapped.

"Harry he is not a death eater." His father said.

Harry snorted at that, "Bull-shit! I've seen it for myself."

"If I may," Pettigrew asked. at which James nodded so he continued. "I don't know what I have done in the future Harry. I presume it was something to do with their death." He said pointing at the other three. "But right now I am no Death Eater."

Harry snorted at that, "oh yes, I can imagine you didn't pull your sleeve up when you were being painted." He snarled.

"Harry you've got it all wrong!" James exclaimed. "These are paintings, but they're not."

Neville spoke up for the first time. "Explain." He demanded curiously.

"All magical paintings are like this, he said. You put a drop of your blood on a charmed frame, and wall-a. you have a magical painting of yourself." James explained.

"If you want proof, I have a birthmark on the left arse-cheek. I can show you, and I sure as hell did not let him paint it!" Sirius exclaimed.

Harry sighed, and lowered his wand. "It's… It's just hard, when I think of Pettegrew, I think of the betrayer of my parents, death eater. Not… This!"

Peter nodded at him. "Would you mind telling me what I did to kill them?" He asked nervously.

Harry looked at the other three curiously, "you're not mad at that, that he you know, screwed everything up?"

Sirius barked out a laughter and Remus chuckled. "If we ever met the Peter of your time, we'd have words for him; but we cannot blame this PAINTING of him, that at this time is our best friend and has no malicious intent toward us now." James explained.

"Tell that to Sirius." The four marauders looked at him curiously. "I thought you said we were all dead." Sirius demanded.

Harry sighed. "No. I said that he," pointing at Pettegrew. "Screwed everything up."

"Explain." James demanded.

"Well," Harry began, "the short story is: He gave My mother and fathers location to Voldemort, resulting in their death. He had Sirius framed for it, where he now resides in Azkaban, to this day. Also, old Remus here now is in a deep depression, barely getting by job to job."

Sirius shuddered. "You're breaking me out, right kid?" Harry laughed and nodded. "In fact,-" Harry was interrupted by Neville. "Hold that thought Harry. He looked at the marauders, can we call you by your nicknames, it will get really confusing, once Remus and Sirius get here."

They nodded, so Harry continued. "I want to write a letter to Remus, telling him to get his sorry ass over here. You know him best, he said pointing toward Moony." At his nod he started to continue then stopped.

I have someone who can help you. He said, pulling out the shrunken painting where his father came from. He resized it, and yelled into it: "Come out and play!"

The marauders snorted, someone was coming into the painting, becoming more and more clear. Finally, a harassed looking James Potter walked out.

"Ye… Woah." He said looking at the other painting of him. "Who is that dashingly handsome, probably amazing personality, great looking quidditch player?"

It was dead quiet for a second, then everyone burst out laughing. Paintings included. "What did you need me for Harry? You know you should really come visit your mom too, only one of us can travel through per time."

Harry nodded. "Later. For now we need to get Remus here. You knew him when I was born. These clowns here, -'hey!'- only knew me when I was, what? Two months in mum's stomach? -It was three!- So we need your help, along with Moony's to write a fool-proof letter to get him here.

"I would imagine just sending a normal letter would work." At seeing everyone's blank look he continued. "Of course we could always go overboard." Everyone cheered at that.

* * *

A man was sitting next to a fire with a mug of tea in his hand. Sipping it slowly. Then suddenly, as flash of smoke, sounding like a Deer's bay, a dog's bark, a wolf's howl, and a rats squeak.

Not hearing this since before that sad halloween night, he had every right to be panicked. He was the last real marauder alive.

He walked over to it, muttering the only revealing spells he knew. When he deemed it was safe enough, he picked it up and read it.

After a half-minute of reading, he collapsed back into the chair, sobbing, but shaking with laughter at the same time.

_Dear Moony,_

_You may know me by many names, one being most sexy boy alive, another being most amazing person alive. We should just stick with Prongs jr. for now. I hear you were acquainted with some old paintings I have found in Potter Manor. If it is not your time of the month, -which if it is I'm pretty sure they have pads for it-. anyways, when you're ready. Stop reading and say the magic words to activate the portkey which is this parchment. The magic words are ""Prongs jr. is the most amazing thing in the world." yes, read it in your head multiple times. When you're sure you know what you're saying. Open your eyes. Look up at the fire (assuming you have one). And say the most true statement of your live. _

_That didn't work? It wasn't going to in the first place. Now you're done looking stupid, time for the real activation code, say, the code for the old map, you know the one that was taken by Flich. See you in a bit! Hopefully.. _

_P.S : Assuming you get this at the wrong time, and Moony decides this is a good snack, or you're just being plain Moody, and don't want to respond, I'm going to send these every day, with more extravagant and noticeable ways._

_Love,_

_Harry Potter. _

**A/N: cheers! Hope you liked the chapter, also the pole is still up! This is the second chapter I promised before school was up! And with a week to spare, now finals! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello my readers! A new chapter is up! Some chapters may be 1k, and others 10k. I have a guideline set for the main events in each chapter, and after each one is fulfilled the chapter is over. I, of course, try and add in as many smaller details without going overboard, but. **

**A/N 2: During flashbacks throughout the story, the spacing will be different, because it takes on a different writing flow. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing, and never will; own anything. **

It was Wednesday. Remus had sent back a reply monday night, and Harry was in the headmaster's office arguing with Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at Albus. "Are you sure, I mean, are you really sure you want to wait to go after the horcruxes?"

Albus nodded at him. "I feel, that given the form that Tom is in right now, he might be able to feel them being destroyed." Albus paused.

"It is possible, albeit extremely painful, for one to regain a body, from a horcrux, the body he had when he made it."

Harry gave him a look. "If that's so, then why has he not done it yet?" Albus looked up at him from his notes.

"Making a horcrux, is extremely painful. Binding back with one, it says, is one-hundred times more painful. Tom feels his secret is safe, so he will not want to risk anything right now. He might be angry, lonely, abandoned. But that is the last last resort for him, I feel."

Harry nodded, "why don't we collect them yet then? We don't have to destroy them, just get them all in one place, and keep them there?"

Albus sighed. "From your memories, I had gathered that Ms. Weasley, had been possessed by the Diary. Correct?"

At Harry's tense nod, he continued.

"I want to keep the things, as far away from anyone. That way they are the safest. We both know that Tom is too arrogant to believe his toys are in danger, unless we wave it in front of his face. I believe we will be fine."

Harry nodded. He cast a tempus, "I will follow your advice Albus. Nev and myself agreed to meet Remus at noon. I should head back now, give myself time to freshen up."

Albus nodded, "I wish you luck in your meeting. When I hear word of Sirius's trial, I shall let you know."

Harry nodded and walked toward the fireplace. He threw some floo-powder in. "Potter Manor," and he was gone.

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, tripping and rolling onto his side. Cursing the floo network, he stood up.

"Smooth, yet obscenely well done. I could not have done it better myself." Neville commented, sitting in a plush chair by the fire.

"Sod off."

"Tut, tut. Such rude manners. I would expect better from the heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter."

Harry glared at him. "I am ever sorry, Heir Longbottom. I will exit the floo with as much grace as a doe, if it please you?"

Neville snickered. "Oh shut it. It's 11:50, I expect Remus will be here exactly at noon. Prestigious git."

Harry laughed some, "I'll get the tea started then. No, actually. Violet."

"Yes master Harry?" She asked, popping in.

"None of that master stuff please, just Harry." Harry said.

"Of course, Ma..Harry. What was you's needing?" she replied.

Harry looked upon her kindly. "In a few minutes we'll be expecting a guest. Can you have tea prepared for us?"

"Of course M..Harry. It will be ready when you need it." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank you." Harry said, and she popped away.

Harry sunk into the chair next to Neville's. "It's surreal. Just the fact that this is really happening."

Neville laughed. "Yeah it is, I'm still getting used to the fact that I'm 8, let alone, that the world is as it is."

Harry chuckled, sinking into the chair next to Neville. "Tell me about it." Harry sighed and steepled his fingers. "I wish Ginny was back too."

Neville threw him a look. "I do too. Give it some time Harry, there was an eight year difference between us arriving."

Harry huffed. "I don't want to wait eight more years!" He exclaimed. "I want to see her now."

A silence settled for a couple minutes. Neville cast tempus. "He'll be here in a minute."

Harry nodded, anxious about seeing Remus so soon.

A swirl appeared in the air in front of the fireplace. A second had passed, and Remus Lupin was standing in front of them looking around.

His eyes seemed to settle on Harry, and they grew wide. "_Harry?_ I don't understand, how-" Remus was cut off as Harry jumped of the coach and gathered him in a hug.

Remus hugged back, shocked. "Wh-what's going on, I don't understand."

Harry pulled back, smiling at him. "You will soon Moony."

"I thought you were ignora… How do you know about Moony?" Remus asked gaping at Harry.

Harry winked at him. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry stated with a flourish, and a pompous attitude.

Remus gaped at him. "I don't understand. Did Albus-"

Harry silenced him with a finger. "Dumbledore had nothing to do with it. Let's get you settled first, then we'll move on to more serious matters."

Remus nodded blankly at him and let Harry guide him away.

"Oi! Don't mind me! I'm just a part of the furniture." Neville paused and looked over himself. "I would make a dashing decoration."

Harry snorted. "Oh yes, this 'dashing decoration,' as he put it is Neville Longbottom, my godbrother."

Neville looked at him. "You were Frank and Alice's kid, right?"

Neville nodded proudly. "Yup!"

Remus nodded at him and turned back to Harry. "Harry shouldn't we be going left, the sitting room is that way."

Harry laughed, "the formal one is, yes. We're going to a rather special one." Harry laughed at the shocked look upon Remus's face.

"But-"

"Later." Harry soothed. "For now let's meet some old friends." They continued walking toward the room, and Harry glanced over at Remus. He saw the man had tears in his eyes.

They got to the wall, and Harry recited the password. The wall opened up to reveal the room with a fire already lit, and tea was on the table.

Before they could get into the room the paintings started cheering. "Moony!" "-I'm right here!" Harry snorted a laugh.

Remus was gaping at the four paintings. Then a flash of gold crossed his eyes and he drew his wand and pointed it at Sirius's painting.

"_You!" _Remus hissed.

"I." Sirius said back.

Harry groaned. "Stand down Remus. It wasn't him."

"Of course it wasn't him." Remus snapped. "It's a painting. But it still has the filthy image on it."

Sirius cried out in indignation.

Harry sighed and put a hand on Remus's arm. "It wasn't him Remus."

Remus turned toward Harry and growled. "Yes it was! He was their secret keeper."

A quiet voice spoke up. "It was I, Remus."

Remus turned toward Peter's voice. "W-what? But, Sirius was the secret keeper."

Peter sadly shook his head. "It was a ruse. Sirius seemed too obvious, so he was a decoy."

Remus paused. Then raised his wand again. "How would you know? You're a painting!"

This time Sirius spoke up. "Remus le-"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU TOOK FROM ME?! THE PAIN YOU CAUSED?! HOW COULD YOU, HOW COULD YOU TELL SUCH LIES." Remus howled, pain shining through like A sliver of light in a dark room.

"Remus, please!" Harry pleaded. "Let us explain."

Remus looked up at him, tears shining down his face. "You don't understand Harry, you wouldn-couldn't. You just couldn't." Remus said falling down to his knees crying.

Harry slowly lowered to his knees and grabbed the broken man by the shoulders.

"Trust me Remus. It will all be explained. I was going to wait to tell you, but now seems a good enough time, seeing as the jovial spirit is ruined. You must promise me Remus, swear an oath of silence-"

"Harry?" The man asked shocked.

"Let me finish. You must swear an Oath of silence that even after you learn what you learn, and if you decide you want out, you will not utter a word of this to anyone we don't specify."

Remus looked at him confused, the breakdown from a few minutes ago still evident in his eyes. "I'd never leave you Harry. What do you need to show me."

Harry sighed. "This will not be easy. It will push the boundaries of what you know to be possible. Are you still sure you want to do this?"

Remus stood up again, and nodded. "Whatever it is, I can handle it."

Harry nodded and offered him his hand. He saw Neville summoning the pensieve.

Remus looked in awe at first the pensieve then Neville's wand. "what?"

Harry laughed at the look on his face. "This will explain it all."

Remus nodded and together, all three of them dived into the pensieve.

Memories shot by fast but slow enough to comprehend. First there was Harry's life with his relatives then it moved on to him getting his Hogwarts letter by Hagrid.

"I don't understand. In that you are elleven. You're eight now!"

Harry sighed and looked at Remus, pausing the pensieve which was on the Hogwarts express. "No more questions until the end. "I'm sorry Remus, but it get's a lot worse, just watch."

_And so they did. They saw Harry meeting Ron, the battle with the troll, suspecting Snivellus. Fighting with Neville at which said person scoffed and rubbed the back of his neck. It moved on to the skirmish with Quirrell, then the first petrification, Harry hearing voices, Lockhart's multiple blunders. The message on the wall and finally the Chamber of Secrets incident. _

_They moved on to Harry blowing up Marge, learning of Sirius's escape, and meeting the Dementors and Remus. At this point, Remus paused it. _

"Are you showing me, the future?" Remus asked with an absurd look on his face.

Neville grinned at him. "Sounds crazy doesn't it."

Remus laughed, "If I was not seeing this, I'd have taken you to St. Mungo's.

"You're taking this well. Harry said, resuming the memories.

_It showed the patronus lessons with Remus, then meeting the marauders, finding out the truth, time traveling back and freeing Sirius/ Buckbeak. _

Remus paused it now and sunk down. His hands on his head. "He's in prison." he stated sadly. "for a crime HE DIDN'T DO!" Remus finished looking livid, and not for the first time Harry feared the man.

"We know, Albus got him a trial, now we're just waiting for a date." Harry exclaimed.

Remus sighed relieved. "I can't believe I doubted, just, resume." He said with a tired wave.

_And so they did. It showed the world cup, then the triwizard tournament. The first task and the Yule ball. Then the second task, the encounter with Mr. Crouch, the third task, Cedric's death and Voldemort's return. _

Remus groaned and put his head in his hands again.

_It sped up to show the Dementor attack, Some of Umbridge's tyranny, the DA, Dumbledore's escape, Minnie's and Hagrid's fall, The Weasley Twin's departure, the events which led up to the DoM battle, and it slowed down, showing the battle in it's fullest. _

_Harry had to painfully watch as Hermione was attacked, Neville was rendered useless, Ginny was stunned, Luna was stunned, Ron was attacked by the brain, Neville was put under the torture curse, and finally. The battle between the two estranged cousins. Time slowed even more as Sirius took the curse and fell backwards, gone, from that world. _

Remus sank back to the ground again. Staring at the paused picture of Sirius half in the veil and half out. Surprise etched on his once handsome face.

Remus shakily stood up and resumed it.

_It showed Harry casting the torture curse on Bellatrix, the duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort, the ministry finding out that Voldemort is back, then it went onto sixth year. _

_It started with Dumbledore's venture to private drive, getting Slughorn, watching memories of Tom Riddle's past. the fake memory, casting Snivellus's curse on Malfoy, Seeing the fake locket Dumbledore had gotten over the summer, getting the real memory, going to the gaunt shack to get the ring, stopping Dumbledore from putting it on. _

_It showed them returning to the castle. Seeing the dark mark. Harry and Dumbledore making a hasty plan. Harry hiding under the cloak. Draco disarming Dumbledore, Harry disarming Draco, giving Dumbledore back his wand, making quick work of the death eaters that came up. Going down into the corridor and helping clean up. _

_It moved on to seventh year, Dumbledore showing Harry the real locket he found in Sirius's old house. Harry coercing the Diadem's location from the Grey Lady, and finally the Gringotts break in. It skipped the breakin and went into the aftermath. Kingsley's body turning up outside Hogwarts, Dumbledore's brother's body was mutilated. _

_A couple other members were murdered that Harry did not know well such as Emmeline Vance. It showed the final tension when the burrow was attacked. The Weasley parents were killed, George lost an ear, and Charlie was his with a dark cutting curse that took off the bottom half of his body, but kept him alive. _

_A trap was set up, and the final battle took place. Everyone had orders to use any non-lethal means necessary to take out opponents. People of their caliber should have to bunk with dementor's for the rest of their life. The final battle was going smooth, the small amount of people Voldemort had with him were taken out in a matter of minutes with no casualties. Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling. Everyone was watching, surrounding them. Harry joined the fight, and in Voldemort's clumsiness, he focused too much on killing him he left himself open for Dumbledore's attack. _

_Voldemort fell to his knees screaming in pain, as electricity flew through him at fast blinding speed. "Do it Harry. Nagani is dead." Dumbledore advised. _

_Voldemort screamed in fury. "Listen to him Harry! Kill me. In cold blood." _

_Harry walked up to Voldemort who was still twitching from the electricity. "Avada Kedavra." He said, and nothing happened. _

_Voldemort started laughing. "I took your parents! I took your godfather, and you still can't kill me." _

_Harry was filled with cold fury. "Avada Kedavra!" He roared. A tiny green light flew out of his wand and died before it was even halfway there. _

_Voldemort was laughing coldly. He addressed the room at large. "I have taken everything from him! And he still cannot do it! Observe how weak your savior is!"_

_Harry howled in pain and pointed his wand at Voldemort's throat. "Diffindo!" He yelled. _

_A large cut appeared across his throat. Voldemort began grabbing at his throat looking at Harry with hate and disbelief. _

_His body blew up in a red mist settled around it. Everyone cheered, accept Dumbledore who looked troubled, and Harry who was panting in pain. _

_The scene dissolved again. But Harry held up his hand to pause it. "Neville. I can't." Harry said hoarsely. _

_Neville nodded at him understanding. "I understand Harry, I'll stay with him." _

_Remus looked at him confused until Neville said quietly. "You're not going to like what you're about to see._

_Harry popped back out and sank into the couch. He grabbed a sandwich off the tray and started snacking on it, absentmindedly. _

_He picked up the pensieve and told the four portraits. "We're going to be in the sitting room, go to your other portraits. They all nodded and walked out. _

_Harry sighed and walked down the hall and turned into the sitting room. Smiling at his parent's portrait and sinking into the chair. _

_Harry looked at the pensive and sighed, knowing he was in for a painful wait. _

**A/N: Hello people, sorry it took so long to get up. I started work and I have been very busy! **

**I will try and get the next update up with swiftness, and remember! The poll is still up! Till next time -Gray.**


End file.
